stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch!Now
Stitch!Now"星际宝贝：史迪奇来了". (Simplifed Chinese) Baidu. Retrieved on July 31, 2018. (星际宝贝：史迪奇来了) is a Chinese mobile game for iOS based on the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. It has never been released outside of China. iPhone Screenshots Title screens, splash screens, and promotional images Stitch Now - Disney Mobile splash screen.png|Splash screen with Disney Mobile logo Stitch Now - title screen.png|A title screen for the game Stitch Now - title screen and Lilo captured.jpg|The screenshot on the right of this image shows the game's basic premise: Lilo has been captured! Iphone1.jpg Stitch Now - title screen with Lax.png Stitch Now - Angel and Stitch wedding.jpg|Stitch and Angel in wedding garb Stitch Now - Experiments cosplay.jpg Stitch Now - Stitch Cosplay.jpg Stitch Now - Stitch warriors.jpg Stitch Now - Vampire Sproing.jpg|Vampire Sproing Stitch Now - Stitch in constellations.jpg Stitch Now - Lax, Ace, and Link.png|From left to right: Lax, Ace, and Link Stitch Now - Splodyhead, Slushy, Amnesio, and Zap.png|Clockwise from upper-left: Zap, Amnesio, Splodyhead, and Slushy Gameplay Stitch Now - Stitch explains.png Stitch Now - Stitch tutorial on Libra.jpg|Tutorial with the constellation Libra Stitch Now - Stitch with slingshot.png Stitch Now - Experiment list.jpg|A list of experiments including Reuben, Remmy, Clip, and Jam Stitch Now - Gameplay screen BOSS!.png Stitch Now - Coffee.jpg|Coffee item Stitch Now - Stitch's clown costume from Elastico.jpg|Stitch's clown costume from the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode "Elastico" Individual experiments Stitch Now - Kernel.jpg|Kernel Stitch Now - Backhoe.png|Backhoe Stitch Now - Frenchfry.png|Frenchfry Stitch Now - Clink.jpg|Clink Stitch Now - Shoe.png|Shoe Stitch Now - Bugby.png|Bugby Stitch Now - Nosy.jpg|Nosy Stitch Now - Sproing.jpg|Sproing Stitch Now - Mr. Stenchy close-up.jpg|Mr. Stenchy Stitch Now - Ace.png|Ace Stitch Now - Remmy.jpg|Remmy Stitch Now - Cloudy.jpg|Cloudy Stitch Now - Yin.png|Yin Stitch Now - Ploot.jpg|Ploot Stitch Now - Richter.png|Richter Stitch Now - Phoon.png|Phoon Stitch Now - Woops close-up.jpg|Woops Stitch Now - Sinker.jpg|Sinker Stitch Now - Houdini.png|Houdini Stitch Now - Snafu.jpg|Snafu Stitch Now - Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Stitch Now - Sparky.jpg|Sparky Stitch Now - Melty.jpg|Melty Stitch Now - Shush.png|Shush Stitch Now - Shortstuff.jpg|Shortstuff Stitch Now - Hunkahunka.png|Hunkahunka Stitch Now - Manners artwork.png|Manners Stitch Now - Phantasmo.jpg|Phantasmo Stitch Now - Sprout.png|Sprout Stitch Now - Slushy.jpg|Slushy Stitch Now - Tank.jpg|Tank (eating the X-Buggy) Stitch Now - Kixx.png|Kixx Stitch Now - Holio.png|Holio Stitch Now - Splodyhead.jpg|Splodyhead Stitch Now - Reuben.jpg|Reuben Skullbonnie.png|Bonnie dressed in a skeleton costume Vampiresparky.png|Sparky dressed as a vampire Graveyardbonesdrowsy.png|Drowsy dressed in a graveyard bones costume Monkphantasmo.png|Phantasmo dressed as a monk Pirateslushy.png|Slushy dressed as a pirate Stitch Now - Doubledip screenshot.jpg|Doubledip in the game (right) Stitch Now - Shredder with Lilo & Stitch - The Series screenshot.jpg|Shredder in the game (left) compared to his appearance in Lilo & Stitch: The Series Stitch Now - Mr. Stenchy.png|Mr. Stenchy in the game Stitch Now - Manners.jpg|Manners in the game Stitch Now - Wrapper.png|Wrapper in the game Stitch Now - Woops.jpg|Woops in the game Stitch Now - Reuben with Leroy & Stitch screenshot.jpg|Reuben in the game (left) compared to his appearance in Leroy & Stitch Other Itunesiconstitch.png|Earlier app icon Stitch Now - Green jester experiment.jpg|Green amphibian-looking alien with a jester hat-like head. Despite the number 15 in the description, it is not the unseen Experiment 015 (Ruggles). tombola1993 (July 19, 2019). "Comment". DeviantArt. "Well, apparently, right, Jess Winfield, the writer of the franchise, says that the design of the one that is supposedly 023: Cyclo isn't really one of Jumba's experiment. Bricerific43 contacted Jess Winfield via Twitter about his thoughts on this experiment and he got back to him saying that it's not one of Jumba's. ... Maybe the company who developed the app just made up a couple of random experiment designs and guessed what they look like based on the names and numbers. Even stranger, this experiment, along with the one that is supposedly 015: Ruggles had two different colours and numbers. The number 23 in the round experiment's description also has a red counterpart numbered as 16, which is supposedly meant to be Malt and the frog experiment had a dark green and blue counterpart numbered 27, which is Plushie's number. So, each one of them could be one or the other." Stitch Now - Yellow whale head experiment.jpg|Yellow alien with a whale-like head. Despite the number 23 in the description, it is not the unseen Experiment 023 (Cyclo). References See also *Stitch Cosplay Category:Games